


Book of Poems

by bunk12bear



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunk12bear/pseuds/bunk12bear
Summary: I feel this one is fairly self explanitory.  It's poetry I've written throught the years





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was writen for a college class and is based on Howl by Allen Ginsberg(ergo the title.)

I saw my generation angrily pointing fingers at those who came before and in turn being pointed at.  
Trapped in their safe shells of cynicism unready to take on the crumbling world around them.  
The world as we know it spirals out of control and yet rather than try to fix it, we hide away for the pain.  
Climate is changing far too rapidly for poor mother earth to keep up with the consumption and destruction of her most successful children,  
the blame for gun violence no long blamed on guns but rather an entire assortment of largely frivolous details,  
shining beacons of romantic love torn down because the lovers chromosome patterns match,  
said chromosomes still playing a ridiculous pattern in how we a we are perceived.  
What happened to our nation of dreamers who had hope for the future of our people.  
they're still there hiding away in university libraries and mediocre jobs from the largely false accusations of laziness and lack of ambition.  
How can we expect people to become ambitions and and intelligent members of society when we constantly tell them they aren’t.  
The term “self fulfilling prophecy” has never been so relevant not only for the youth but for the elders.


End file.
